It is important in the game of golf to be able to accurately judge the distance to the hole. Knowing this distance enables the player to choose the appropriate club. Two frequently encountered problems that degrade a golfer's performance are: (i) inaccurate knowledge of the pertinent distance, and (ii) lack of information about the golfer's own past performance in a similar circumstance. As a result of either or both of these circumstances, the golfer will frequently over-club or under-club the shot.
In contrast with other sports, proper club selection rather than the amount of force applied plays a critically important role in proper ranging on the golf course. In other words, a properly taught golfer swings consistently and uniformly, varying the distance principally by proper club selection, and only occasionally by utilizing a shortened swing. Also, a problem exists with respect to compensating for other environmental conditions, such as wind and temperature, and also, the particular pin and tee placement in effect on any given golf course on any given day. Finally, many other factors complicate the process of golfing. For example, wagering or betting may accompany golfing, thereby creating distractions that can degrade performance. Also, such wagering or betting can even lead to disputes with fellow golfers if not properly accounted for--thus accounting for even more degradation in the play of golf. Also, during tournament play, the audience who is only able to view one hole at a time may wish to track a particular golfer's performance by looking at a scoreboard that is automatically updated on a shot-by-shot basis, so that results can be known even before the golfer completes the round. This is particularly important in those competitive golfing events where the "honor" system is employed, and score keepers do not monitor the play of golf. Also, the performance of opponents (either within or not within a golfer's own foursome) can create pressure. For example, in tournament play, if an adversary has already finished a round of golf, a particular golfer may need to perform at a certain, predetermined level in order to win. Also, golfers often become forgetful about past performance on the golf course--not able to remember how their own best previous results were obtained. For example, a golfer may not be able to recall what club produced favorable results in similar or identical circumstances now presented to that golfer. Also, during practice sessions, golfers need to know what shots are their weakest, so that they know what to emphasize during practice.